Denise
Denise Uzumaki (デニーズ うずまきヒナタ, Deniizu Uzumaki) is the young orphan as she's the descendant of the Uzumkai clan from the Ninja World moved out into the Dragon World, as she's became the new the Empress of the Spencer World, the loving wife of Shawn Spencer and the caring and loving mother of their six children: Zesmond, Brianna, Ashley, Brittany, Tiffany and Kaylah. She's the maternal grandmother of her only granddaughter, Katherine. She was the second Jinchuriki host of the Earth Eternal Dragon, Shenron and Namekian Dragon, Porunga of the Earth's and Namekian Dragon Balls with glowing Dragon Balls Birthmarks as the successor after her predecessor and Shawn's mother, Rita Spencer passed away with her husband James Spencer had been killed by Super Buu before them, who's the first appears on the anime Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z series and movies. Later in the night of November 29 of Age 257, she's died along with her husband and four children by Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Babidi's soldiers, Dabura and Super Buu of the Spencer Clan Massacre in Spencer World. |Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = November 1, Age 221|Date of death = November 29, Age 257|Height = 5'3" (160 cm) "adult"|Weight = 103 lbs (47 kg) "adult"|Occupation = Martial Artist Singer Empress of the Spencer World|FamConnect = Gabriel Uzumkai (Father) Anya Uchiha (Mother) Tsunade (Mentor) James Spencer (Father-in-law) Rita Spencer (Mother-in-law) Shawn Spencer (Husband) Zesmond Spencer (Son) Brianna (Daughter) Ashley (Daughter) Brittany (Daughter) Tiffany (Daughter) Kaylah (Daughter) Jimmy Hawkins (Son-in-law) Katherine (Granddaughter) Michael (Grandson-in-law) Adam (Great-Grandson) Lisa (Granddaughter-in-law) Justin (Great-Grandson) Misty (Granddaughter-in-law) David (Great-Great Grandson) James (Great-Great Grandson) Doris (Great-great-great granddaughter) Maria (Great-great-great granddaughter) Haylie (Great-great-great granddaughter) Marcus (Great-great-great grandson) Shaun (Great-great-great grandson) Zesmond (Descendant) Alyson (Descendant) Nathaniel (Descendant) Kayla (Descendant) Melissa (Descendant) Tommy (Descendant) Pan (Descendant) Matthew (Descendant) Goku Jr. (Descendant) Marie (Descendant)|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|Address = Hidden Leaf Village (Formerly) Spencer World}} Appearance Denise Uzumkai is a pretty, attractive and young woman of slim figure build and average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique, facial features that make her pretty and attractive in the conventional sense. That's time characteristic physical appearances that she's shared the same appearances like the rest of her other daughters during the rest in the anime Dragon Ball series and movies. She possessed have the beautiful blue eyes, very pale skin complexion, long straight black hair slightly past her waist with China blunt bang front, and two locks frame her face to her shoulders have like similar hairstyle to Goku's wife, Chi Chi, which she's inherited traits from her late mother. From her late father, she inherited the shape of his softer eyes and kind face. Overall, Denise bears a striking resemblance to her late mother and the human reincarnation of her descendant, Danielle Johnson and Mr. Satan's wife, Miguel. She may be considered sweet and attractive, as Cell, Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Dabura, and Super Buu refers to her as a beautiful woman looks like her youngest daughter. When Shawn notices her new looks, he awkwardly compliments her hair and new clothing, much to her amusement at the Spencer World 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. As a child, her attire was a sleeveless kimono-style blouse that was yellow in color and held closed with a green obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of dark navy blue shorts and blue boots. Later, she finally wore the white sleeveless loose shirt, light blue sleeveless undershirt, black fingerless gloves, black capris and green shoes like her youngest daughter wore them in her childhood through adulthood. As a preteen of the age 12, she wore a short-sleeved, tan-yellow kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black obi, a dark black skirt and stockings that stopped at her thighs along with the village's forehead protector, gold hair clips for her long low braided ponytail that reach her lower back and blue boots. As young teenager, she's wear the light purple tank undershirt with white sleeveless loose shirt, black fingerless gloves, black capris, red hair clip for the low ponytail reaches her waist and yellow boots outfit like similar outfit with white long bell sleeved jacket with hood to her youngest daughter attire as a teenager when she's traveling with her childhood sweetheart, Shawn Spencer. As a adult, empress and mother, she was seen wearing a slimming white with blue linings, long-sleeved kimono Chinese hanfu flowing flare dress that reach floor-length with black flats and Japanese blue sapphire royal rhinestone empress jewel. Overall, her youngest daughter, Kaylah, bears a striking resemblance to her and angelic beauty. During her pregnancy and on the day of her death on Spencer Clan Massacre, Denise wore a light blue long shirt that went past down to her upper knee caps with pale yellow linings, a standard blue short-sleeved dress under it and black flats. She also gained dark bags under her eyes and blood mouth dripping through her clothing dress. Personality Denise inherited traits most of her kind, polite, caring, motherly, sweet and gentle personality from both her late mother and father that she was a kind, sweet, innocent and loving person with kind soul to love in her heart of she will have bring peace as the mother of good nature to the Dragon World, and often went out of her way to help others with her strong will. She wore a soft smile on her face that hardly ever faltered, which made her appear very calm. Her nice and gentle nature to change herself to falling in love with Shawn and Shawn became kind and gentle to her as her husband. Denise had a strong dislike of violence, fighting or brutal killing, but with strong emotions when she's get short temper at the villains that hurt her boyfriend, friends and family members if she has fight them and lacked the passion of fighting spirit only when circumstances forced her to like her youngest daughter did. She would not kill her opponents unless it was absolutely necessary, preferring instead to incapacitate them. Denise was a playful, caring, kind, gentle, sweet and innocent woman, who liked to tease her friends to make tham laugh from her childhood and being a daring deeply caring and loving mother to her friends and family like her youngest daughter. She liked to jokes as she is a funny girl around to not pulling pranks or make booby-traps on the villains like her other young daughters (Ashley, Brittany and Tiffany); she's truly caring about them in their lives as their loving mother as best them to take care of each other and she was very motherly to those who she was especially close to. As a child, she seems to be cheerful, nervously fearful and native child with shy and quiet, soft, friendly, sweet and innocent nature, who is always curious about anything she finds intriguing to learn about the Martial Arts, fighting skill styles, hand-to-hand combats, techniques and abilities to the Dragon World like youngest daughter did to learn about them. As a teenager, like her youngest daughter, she's became the tomboyish girl to intelligence and knowledge skills like her boyfriend, Shawn, of the martial arts, powers, techniques, abilities, weaknesses, security and technology go traveling all around the world. She is a kindly woman and become the beloved wife of Shawn and loving mother who cared deeply for her children and family, so much so that her daughter, Kaylah, aspired to be kind like her, while also strong like her father. Denise would have to gets angry at Super Buu that he's touched her and caressed her hair as beautiful woman. Biography Background Denise was born in November 1 of Age 221 she was was born to Gabriel and Anya Uzumkai as their only child, thus the only heiress of the Uzumaki clan as their descendant from the Ninja World. Since a young age, Denise was trained to be an appropriate heiress to the clan, and learned how to use her Ki energy at the young age of five. In one day, her clan was later destroyed and wiped out when their rival enemies, Bojack and his galaxy gang have killed her parents and people of her home, in the same way is the Majin race by Babidi, who's sent Dabura and Super Buu killed Shawn's parents in his homeworld to escape as he was a baby and become Samurai Jack's traveling student, wanted to prove that they were far superior than the second Jinchuriki Host of Eternal Dragon: Shenron of the Earth Dragon Balls Birthmarks as she was born with, and killed them all in cold blood on the death of her deceased parents. Denise escaped with her beloved caretaker Sandra Uzumaki, thus becoming the only two survivors of the massacre and she's became her surrogate mother to her like a family. She's now an orphan as her surrogate cousin Kushina Uzumaki and her sweetheart Minato Namikaze and enrolled in the Academy. She's meets Shawn Spencer as they little children and preteen as she's been bullied by the other kids, when Shawn witness the bullies picking on her, he's came her defense to leave her alone as he's fight them in the class as she's realizing that Shawn was a friendly and sensitive boy who's the pure heart and compassionate ways and he was a immortal Saiyan as the Ultimate fighter and Super Saiyan. When the lonely Denise watches Shawn leave with his sensei, Samurai Jack as he departs Konoha and Dragon World for several years of training, vowing to work just as hard as he plans to. At age of 16, Denise had seen Shawn again after his training with his mentors; Kitibo and Supreme Kai, she's see him return as a teenager for the first time, he's saw her again that he likes her new hair and clothes, she's wear a bright smile at him. In one day, she's has been kidnapped by Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Dabura and Super Buu from her apartment, take her away to control the Dragon Balls, make her for Majin Buu's bride and make a wish from the Eternal Dragon, Shawn came to rescue her, carry her fly into the moonlight, and she's falling in love with Shawn. Sometime many months later, she married Shawn Spencer, the Fourth Emperor being very excited for him when first learning of it, become the Empress of the Spencer World with Shawn and giving five children: Zesmond, Brianna, Ashley, Brittany and Tiffany. During her eleven-month jinchūriki-influenced pregnancy, she was secretly kept guarded by Shawn's top student, David Johnson under Shawn's order. Midway through the pregnancy, the expecting-parents decided to name their sixth child and youngest daughter "Kaylah" after the main character of Jiraiya's first book by visiting Minato and Kushina in their home with Jiraiya; her husband and children. When Jiraiya asked if they were sure, stating that it was a name he had just came up with whilst eating a bowl of ramen one day, Denise said that it was a beautiful name. Denise also hoped that her daughter would have become the better martial artist and brave young woman. Because the seal keeping the Eternal Dragons and Dragon Balls Birthmarks within Denise's body would be at its weakest during childbirth, special arrangements were made. Denise would leave the village in secret and give birth in a remote location. Shawn would help maintain the seal and Anbu would guard the area. Soon after Kaylah was born as she's so tiny and small infant, however, they were found by Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Dabura and Super Buu. Dabura had killed all of the ANBU, Anbu (Tanya) and Henry's wife Bethany Johnson, and Babidi took the newborn Kaylah Spencer hostage, threatening to kill her as well. Shawn was able to take Kaylah back, but this gave Babidi and Dabura the chance to escape with her. Wishing to use her Ki energy transfer into Super Buu to destroy Spencer World, released it from Kushina's body. The vitality inherent to the Uzumaki clan allowed her to survive the extraction, though greatly weakened by experience, Babidi tried to have Super Buu to finish her off but she was saved by Shawn and brought to Kaylah, who she stayed with while Shawn went to help in the city and village's defense. Super Buu killed her four daughters in their palace. Her son, Zesmond have survived to watch them died. To stop Super Buu, Shawn was forced to bring it to her and Kaylah's location, and both of them to its. before she's passed away with Shawn Spencer died from childbirth ]] While still weakened, Denise used her diminished chakra and Ki energy to restrain Super Buu. Despite knowing the trauma would kill her in her current state, Denise volunteered to have Shenron and Porunga sealed back into her body so that it would die with her. Doing so would also save the lives of Shawn and Kaylah; such as her giving thanks to them for giving her such a happy life. However her biggest regret was to be unable to see their youngest daughter grow up. But Shawn suggested using the reverse Death Demon Consuming Seal on Shenron and Porunga with Dragon Balls Birthmarks and Immortality and sealing the rest of it into Kaylah instead. As this would also mean Shawn's death, and consequently give Kaylah a horrible and lonely life, Denise naturally objected. Shawn convinced her that it was for the best, and that doing this would also allow her to see Kaylah when she was older. When Super Buu realized their intentions, the Dragon Balls and Eternal Dragons goes to inside Kaylah already, he's tried to kill Kaylah, but both she and Shawn used their bodies to shield her. As Shawn performed the sealing, and already at the point of death, Denise told Kaylah how much she loved her and gave her her best advice for the future, to listen to her big brother and Naruto; her final act in this world was to fill her daughter with as much of her love as possible. Denise was able to hold her daughter in her palms for only a few moments before she died, as her body couldn't handle the premature birth. Shawn wants her to take care of herself and he's loved her as her father then sealed the rest of their remaining Ki energies and souls into Kaylah. In the anime, before dying, the Supreme Kai and Kitibo appeared. Denise told Supreme Kai her youngest child's name was Kaylah, and begged Shin to protect Kaylah. She died shortly afterwards with a smile on her face after Shin promised her, that he will protect Zesmond and Kaylah for her. She and Denise were given a funeral to honor their sacrifice for the village, and it's next generation. Her last name was then given to Kaylah by Supreme Kai, in hopes that nobody else would discover the connection between her and Shawn. Kaylah and raised by Teen Titans in Jump City, California for her safety from Frieza, Cell and Super Buu and other villains to looking for her. With Shawn and Denise with their children, relatives and friends dead, Robin and other titans decided their decision from Supreme Kai, it would be best if nobody knew of Kaylah's relation to Shawn so that Shawn's old enemies wouldn't come after her; to that end, he gave Kaylah her father, Shawn's family name. Starfire raised her as her adoptive daughter and Raven will be her surrogate older sister to teach to control her physic powers. Legacy Denise Uzumkai has passed away Power Manga and Anime Denise Uzumkai Techniques and special abilities Flight - Voice actresses * Japanese : Emi Shinohara * [[FUNimation dub|'FUNimation dub']]: Laura Bailey (young child/preteen, Dragon Ball); '''Cindy Johnson (most media, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT)'' Major Battles '''''Dragon Ball Z * Denise vs. Bullies (anime only) * Denise and Shawn vs. Bojack and his gang * Denise and Shawn vs. Aku * Denise vs. Pui Pui * Denise vs. Dabura * Denise and Shawn vs. Super Buu Trivia * Denise's name means (丹妮絲 or デニーズ) is "falling" and "fallen". * Denise Uzumkai was reincarnated into the full blood human, Danielle Johnson. * Denise's favorite hobby is picking red roses, spend time with Shawn and cooking. * Denise's favorite food is the chicken salad and vanilla pudding. * Denise's favorite vehicle is "air skates". Gallery Hinata hyuuga outfit color child by sunakisaba-1.png|Baby Denise Uzumkai Hinata's family-1.png|Kid Denise 117-59-hin-child.gif|Denise Uzumkai as a young child HinataandHiashi-1.jpg Naruto_Shippuuden_166-027.jpg tumblr_n9kf41pHp51tak1nho1_500.gif naruto_hinata0085.jpg Naruto Shippuuden 166-029.jpg Hinata young by magicboxe.png Naruto Shippuuden 166-033.jpg vlcsnap-2010-06-27-01h56m59s143.png Naruto_Shippuuden_166-035.jpg Naruto_Shippuuden_166-053.jpg hinata_hyuga_by_aybe_kun-d10l7ry.jpg 4aa39ffafcc2e0fcac5e262e0e9f3922.jpg d28593ef86827b05246a8e067988a91d7268e721_hq.gif tumblr_nwxfkdw0201tyki5to3_400.gif Denise's fighting skills.jpg vlcsnap-2010-06-24-10h37m06s61.jpg Hinata4.jpg for_you_by_hilaganghangind2yyfzz-1.png|Denise and her mother Denise Uzumkai.png Naruto_Shippuuden_176-271-1.jpg OTH8Pq3.png L7beRAq.png tumblr_np7ivsns991u9aqcno3_250.gif naruto___hinata_by_makkichan-1.png pained_pg__1_by_shock777-d4q3n91.jpg Denise Uzumkai as a preteen .jpg 2556454_1333078246044.4res_201_251.jpg trlrxgumzoezbig-1.jpg tumblr_ot9hozTNul1vz54q7o3_540.gif tumblr_ot9hozTNul1vz54q7o5_500.gif tumblr_ot9hozTNul1vz54q7o1_500.gif tumblr_ot9hozTNul1vz54q7o2_500.gif tumblr_ot9hozTNul1vz54q7o6_500.gif tumblr_ot9hozTNul1vz54q7o4_500.gif 1447394755721.jpg hyuga_hinata_by_sakuranishiwaki (1).jpg hinata-treina-ao-mar.jpg tumblr_ot70vmZP9A1w9t665o1_250.gif tumblr_ot70vmZP9A1w9t665o5_250.gif tumblr_ot70vmZP9A1w9t665o3_250-1.png tumblr_odppj3BDJM1u3xrqeo1_250.gif tumblr_nwxfkdw0201tyki5to4_250.gif Hinata Hyuga24.jpg tumblr_o9vf6pXd6l1u4om2co2_500.gif sasuhina___winter_revelations_by_iwaki_0-dbk5i72.jpg|Young Denise Uzumkai meets Young Shawn Spencer large (1).jpg tumblr_nwxfkdw0201tyki5to6_250.gif _naruto__shy_hinata_by_crazyhighlander.png youloveitru-hinata25.jpeg tumblr_o0lqpzPoKQ1u9aqcno1_250.gif tumblr_ob194w6L4T1u9aqcno4_r1_250.gif tumblr_ob194w6L4T1u9aqcno3_r1_250.gif tumblr_ob194w6L4T1u9aqcno2_250.gif tumblr_ob194w6L4T1u9aqcno1_r1_250.gif tumblr_oa1dtdYR0B1ugt2sko4_250.gif tumblr_oa1dtdYR0B1ugt2sko10_250.gif tumblr_oa1dtdYR0B1ugt2sko7_250.gif tumblr_okx9q0HYU71tltr42o2_500.gif tumblr_ogt6pyIzgC1vont75o2_250.gif hinata_by_heavencharge.png tumblr_opwtf89xiQ1vz54q7o3_500.gif tumblr_opwtf89xiQ1vz54q7o2_500.gif tumblr_opwtf89xiQ1vz54q7o1_500.gif tumblr_opwtf89xiQ1vz54q7o7_500.gif tumblr_opwtf89xiQ1vz54q7o5_500.gif tumblr_opwtf89xiQ1vz54q7o8_500.gif tumblr_opwtf89xiQ1vz54q7o6_500.gif hinata_grows_up_by_namine17.jpg|Denise Uzumkai's age Left to Right: 13-14 yr, 4-5 yr, 16-17 yr, 10-11 yr, 7-8 yr praying_hinata___colour_by_namine17-d325euz.jpg fight_hinata___colour_by_namine17-d325eou.jpg 14509fe9a7ea81467cc9910de2d10caf.jpg P11-07-15_14-04.jpg|Denise Uzumkai as a 16-year-old teenager natural_beauty__hinata_by_faimi-d4ddpb3.jpg lonely_hinata_by_cluedog.jpg hinata_is_beautiful_by_eva_dudu-d5o4961.jpg coloreo_hinata_hyuga_llolrando_by_apas1121-d7u9sep.png sleeping_by_ooschissloo-d56gltn-1.jpg dateme_2010_by_bjorkubus-d2f1hx7-1.png dreamland_by_harlequin44.png i_know_just_how_i_feel_by_bjorkubus-d3l8w3q.png avLW9AE_700b.jpg|Denise Uzumkai has the beautiful blue eyes hinata_in_the_wind___wip_by_shampie.png sai_and_hinata_by_saxile-d2g7lhw-1.jpg tumblr_ogt6pyIzgC1vont75o1_250.gif f77fc9da9670c9b66465145e45e56e25.jpg tumblr_nbqvsbG7us1snmktfo1_500.gif xumre44i6cjrvra3lkwdxq4k3kri3dx4_hq.jpg|Denise Uzumkai with Shawn Spencer 66da8239ff8bd03f37369aa55653a98a4f50cf94_hq.jpg tumblr_od05eeRURw1v4fppuo2_250.gif tumblr_od05eeRURw1v4fppuo1_250.gif tumblr_od05eeRURw1v4fppuo5_250.gif tumblr_od05eeRURw1v4fppuo3_250.gif tumblr_od05eeRURw1v4fppuo7_250.gif tumblr_od05eeRURw1v4fppuo8_250.gif tumblr_od05eeRURw1v4fppuo4_250.gif tumblr_od05eeRURw1v4fppuo6_250.gif www.intercambiosvirtuales.org-0003.jpg 39b229ca70f7b2c77c6496161d60197b.jpg Sasuke hinata stay with you by miriada-d4tc8y7.png Sasuhina gif4 by bleach fairy-d58rp56.gif Original.png giphy.gif hinata_hyuga_bath_episode_311_collage_by_prince_of_pop-d64jswp.jpg tumblr_inline_o0lz3qeuYr1r3xanj_500-1.jpg tumblr_o0jnzddPab1r7t9l7o1_500-1.jpg tumblr_nwxfkdw0201tyki5to7_250.gif passionate_love_by_kaumalat92-d3h3x0a.jpg Sasuhina yo te amo by sakirihatakepro-d8dj3v1.jpg Sasuhina etto yo by sakirihatakepro-d8dj3qb.jpg Sasuhina reunion by iwaki 0-dbl1341.jpg Tumblr ohziyyY2sP1vwdyq5o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr ohziyyY2sP1vwdyq5o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr ohziyyY2sP1vwdyq5o1 r1 250.gif Sasuhina comm by crmamani-db629pg.jpg Tumblr nwxfkdw0201tyki5to8 250.gif Tumblr o1btv3RzMV1r7t9l7o3 r1 500-1.jpg Official-hinata-ig-cr-to-official-hinata-happy-1-2.png Official-hinata-ig-cr-to-official-hinata-happy-1-1.png Tumblr ohziyyY2sP1vwdyq5o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr olu8atjwwy1tltr42o1 500-1.png Tumblr omjnakdDHm1tzyls4o4 500-1.jpg Tumblr omjnakdDHm1tzyls4o2 500.jpg Tumblr omjnakdDHm1tzyls4o3 500.jpg Tumblr ofcj67vHKO1tjfr4qo1 250.gif tumblr_ohziyyY2sP1vwdyq5o3_r1_250.gif 1d8e94ef70751600a18c0efae587495b431087f8_hq.gif 1480626566-9d6ee5bd84-1.jpg naruto_and_hinata_you_okay_2_by_weissdrum-daqb82d-1.png naruto_and_hinata_you_okay_3_by_weissdrum-daqb7jq-1.png tumblr_os6val1oXO1w0lq46o2_250.gif tumblr_os6val1oXO1w0lq46o1_250.gif IMAG1213-1.jpg tumblr_odppj3BDJM1u3xrqeo3_250.gif tumblr_odppj3BDJM1u3xrqeo2_250.gif tumblr_oas02iRvg31tjfr4qo2_250.gif tumblr_oas02iRvg31tjfr4qo6_250.gif tumblr_o1sj280oaW1tjfr4qo4_500.gif tumblr_o1sj280oaW1tjfr4qo1_500.gif tumblr_o1sj280oaW1tjfr4qo3_500.gif tumblr_o1sj280oaW1tjfr4qo2_500.gif official-hinata-ig-cr-to-official-hinata-happy-2.png official-hinata-ig-cr-to-official-hinata-happy-3.png Denise Uzumkai-1.jpg tumblr_obap53Q3QP1ue7ow0o1_500.gif hinata-hyuga-naruto-shippuden-naruto-uzumaki-t-1.jpg tumblr_oudzw2BItw1vgnnaao3_250.gif tumblr_oudzw2BItw1vgnnaao4_250.gif tumblr_nxt69kjo1H1tjfr4qo4_500-1.png tumblr_nxt69kjo1H1tjfr4qo4_500-2.png tumblr_oas02iRvg31tjfr4qo10_250.gif tumblr_oas02iRvg31tjfr4qo5_250.gif tumblr_oas02iRvg31tjfr4qo9_250.gif tumblr_oas02iRvg31tjfr4qo3_250.gif tumblr_oas02iRvg31tjfr4qo7_250.gif hinata shy gif-1.png Screenshot_2017-11-14-23-53-37.png Screenshot_2017-11-14-23-53-31.png Screenshot_2017-11-14-23-53-24.png Tumblr oohbkkt79g1vz54q7o1 500.gif Tumblr oohbkkt79g1vz54q7o2 500.gif Sh the last by lovehinasasu-d9c8o5v.png bbe024b348b662ac5cf0f7cbb9a77680eab3c08a_hq.gif Vlcsnap-2015-07-21-00h02m19s193-1.png 4981627-7296988387-k8Ras.gif tumblr_o3kxiazWor1tfcszeo1_500.gif tumblr_on9h33KXJ61tzyls4o4_500.jpg tumblr_onf5479gOp1tjfr4qo2_r1_500-1.png tumblr_ona6e0dlhB1tltr42o1_500.jpg tumblr_onadxdU2Cc1tltr42o3_250.gif tumblr_onadxdU2Cc1tltr42o1_250.gif tumblr_onadxdU2Cc1tltr42o2_500.gif tumblr_onadxdU2Cc1tltr42o5_250.gif tumblr_onadxdU2Cc1tltr42o4_250.gif tumblr_on9nv2WcnU1rmsfhlo6_250.gif 54f1da7efa0186df696f86b62d44c3d4-1.jpg tumblr_opwalxi9vW1tjfr4qo1_r2_500.png Sasuhina_hinata_hyuga_and_daichi_01_by_sakirihatakepro-d8izrki.jpg Sasuhina taisetsuna hito family by sakirihatakepro-d80qlrm.jpg dbz_videl_s_mother_design_concepts_by_artycomi-1.jpg|Denise Uzumkai as Angel with a halo 1278829024213 f-1.jpg hinata_hyuga_embarazada_by_sakirihatakepro-d9cuvaf.jpg hinata_hyuga_the_last_by_sakirihatakepro-d8izrli.jpg 10986230_1633917533495184_1749332584_n.jpg sasuhina_by_rogatianus-d9cggzp.jpg 5d3da743fb87199d7327d005c78b9861.jpg 1277772244265_f-1.jpg 14875570982054_f.jpg 1277774734431_f.jpg 1277773764509_f-1.jpg 1278560740295_f.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Mother Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Good Category:Real people Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Spencer Family Category:Royal Family Category:Singers Category:Princess Category:Wives